My Cousin's Best Friend
by WhiteChocolate26
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy - I don't know much about him, only that I have to "never go near him if you value your place in this family." I do know that he's Albus' best friend; the two amigo Slytherins - what I don't know is how I feel about him. Rose and Scorpius!
1. Of Jealousy and Late Nights

My Cousin's Best Friend

**Summary: Scorpius Malfoy – I don't know much about him. Only that I have to "never go near him if you value your place in this family" according to Dad. I do know that he's Albus' best friend, seeing as their both Slytherin's. I also know that he can be cocky sometimes. What I don't know is how I feel about him. Rose + Scorpius.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by the fabulously wonderful J.K. Rowling.**

**Chapter One: Of Jealousy and Late Nights**

--

Sighing, I plop down on my bed. The Welcome Feast has finally ended, and now I can get some shut-eye before class tomorrow.

I was little bummed out at first that I didn't get Head Girl, but I think I'll be okay. It went to Natalie Chimmers, a muggle-born Ravenclaw. I suppose she did deserve it. Surprisingly, Albus got Head Boy. Believe me when I say that _no one_ saw that coming. The little Slytherin git.

"Rose, what are you doing in bed so early?" Ava's voice rings through the doorway, penetrating my thoughts, as she walks into our dorm. We've been best friends since first year.

I roll over and check the clock, before turning back towards her.

"It's almost 11 – I don't know why you think it's early, you should be getting to bed, like me," I respond.

"Why?" she asks, staring at me and crinkling up her nose.

"We have classes tomorrow," I warn, causing her to roll her eyes.

"Who are you?" she asks, "My mom?"

"Yes," I answer sarcastically.

"Well, I'm going back down to the common room," she replies.

"I'm sure everyone's heading up to bed soon," I state, "Since they all have the common sense to _get enough sleep before the first day of school_," I rub the last part in extra hard, hoping she'll get the hint. I'm pretty sure she gets it, but instead of listening to my fantastic advice, she turns, letting out a harrumph, and leaves the room.

Only minutes later, the rest of my dorm mates pile into the room, save for Ava. She's probably still downstairs. There are six of us total who are seventh-year Gryffindor girls – Constance, the quiet beautiful French girl, Jane, the Gryffindor slut – sorry, that was rude, but true, Allison, Mrs. Smarty Pants, Morgan, who's just, well, Morgan – I can't really describe her, of course there's also Ava, the super nice, friends with everybody person, and then me. I'm not sure where I fit in – probably under the sarcastic-and-witty down-to-earth quidditch-fanatic category, if there is one. I've been a chaser on the team since Second Year.

Not that school isn't important to me, though. I mean, I like school, but I've definitely grown past my whole 'follow the rules and be a goody two-shoes' stage that I was in first year. It's not my fault I used to be like that, though – before my first year Mom filled my head with rubbish about having lots of homework and how I should make all sorts of study schedules, which I fully did for like the first year or two. I guess old habits die hard.

Enough about me though.

"So Rose," Jane says, breaking through my mind barrier. I hate talking to her. "Thinking about hooking up with Connor again this year?"

I make a face. She just had to bring that up. Last year, I went out with Connor Delaney for a total of 4 months. The biggest waste of four months of my life. Ever.

"No," I answer abruptly.

"Okay, good. I was just checking, cause you know, he is awful hot ..." she trails off and smirks at me, "And I totally wanted to make sure you were okay with it."

I snort. Loudly. We both know that my 'permission' doesn't matter to her. I suspect she just wanted to see if I would be jealous – because she would just love that; she loves to torture others for no reason. I don't even know why she's in Gryffindor – everyone knows she belongs in Slytherin.

"No worries," I fake-smile sweetly, "I won't get jealous. If you want to have sex with him, go ahead."

She gasps. "Goodness, Rosie dear, what a dirty little mind. I was just going to ask him out." She gets up and walks into the bathroom. But Jane never just asks somebody out. There's always something more with her – revenge, sex, jealousy, whatever. Anything and everything.

"Jerk," I whisper under my breath, and Allison shoots her head around.

"What was that?" she asks.

"Nothing," I respond, "Go back to bed," and I yank the curtains around my four poster bed and pull the blankets up to my chin. The sooner tomorrow starts, the sooner tomorrow ends.

--

I wake up to a crash. Groggily, I sit up in bed and pull my curtains aside. The room fills with quiet giggling, but I can't see anything because of the dark.

All the other beds have closed curtains – except the one next to me. Oh God, Ava.

"What's this?" A high-pitched voice rings out, followed by even more incessant giggling.

"Wazzagoingon?" Morgan asks, sticking her head out of the curtains.

"You're, uh, you're dreaming," I answer, the first thing that comes to my mind.

"Oh, okay," and her curtain closes. I can hear her head fall back onto her pillow.

Slowly, I make my way across the room, towards the giggling. Pulling out my wand I mutter, "Lumos." A small light appears at the tip, and I shine it at the face of the suspect.

"Ava?" I ask carefully, and she giggles even more.

"Such a pretty light, Rosie!" She shrieks.

"Shhh!" I caution, but she doesn't listen.

"Rosie, Posie, Losie, Tosie! Tosie rhymes with Rosie! Cozy, Mosie, Hosie, Fozie, Bos – " I silence her by putting a hand over her mouth. She's drunk, I just know it. I lead her over to the bathroom and turn on the light.

"Wait here," I warn, and she nods, swaying slightly. "Sit." I command, and she giggles.

"Am I a dog Rosie?" She asks, laughing harder. "You told me sit! I'm a dog!" I gently grab her elbow and sit her on the floor.

"Stay," I say, before closing the door. I walk over to her trunk where I pull out her pajamas and a few bottles of potions that I know she keeps in there for emergencies like this. It's not the first time this has happened, although it doesn't usually happen too often.

I walk back to the bathroom.

"Ready Ava?" I ask.

"Ready for what?" she asks, giggling.

"I'm going to give you some stuff to drink," I answer.

She immediately backs away. "I don't want to drink any stuff from you Rose!" she hiccups.

"It's not bad, I promise – Avie." She giggles.

"Avie! Avie! Avie rhymes with Mavie!"

"It's going to, um, let's see – make lots of boys like you!" I said, knowing she would drink it. Of couse, this wasn't true – it was a sobering potion which put you to sleep for five minutes, and then when you woke up you would be sober and hangover free.

"Boys!" she screams, "Ploys! Toys! Foys! Gimme, gimme, gimme!" I hand her the bottle, and she downs it. A few moments later she sways, her eyes closing, and falls down the ground, sound asleep. And I wait, like always. Wait for her to wake up, wait for her to stop this.

Five minutes later, she comes to.

"Thanks Rose," she says, realizing what happened.

"No problem," I say, standing up, getting ready to leave so she can get changed.

"Wait," she calls, and I stop. "I'm sorry," her voice is weak, hollow.

"It's okay," I answer, coming back over.

"No, it's not," a few tears fall out of her eyes, "I didn't mean to! I never mean to! I didn't want to! Connor dared me! I didn't want to – I know he's a stupid pig, but, then he was calling us wimps – said there was a Slytherin party in the Room of Requirement – oh!" She stops, now fully crying.

"And then?" I ask gently, knowing she needs to get the story out.

"Oh! So he asked me to crash it with him! And, and, I don't why I listened! I went with him, and there was a party, oh there was a wild Slytherin party! And then he disappeared, and I don't know – I saw Albus, I thought, oh! I went over – he, he gave me a drink! And then I was drinking so, so many firewhiskeys!" She was crying uncontrollably. "Why do I always do this Rose?" She asks.

"You don't do it as often as some other people," I point out.

She sniffs. "Am I an alcoholic, Rose?" she asks quietly.

"No! No, you're not. You only get drunk, like once or twice a month – no, I don't think so." But it doesn't sound right; it doesn't sound true.

"That's not true," she whispers, "You only see me get drunk once or twice a month." She sighs.

"What do you mean, Ava?"

"I'm so sick of it!"

"Tell me, Ava, please," I say, getting worried.

She pauses, "I have a confession, Rose," she says, "I drink almost every day. I can't help it – I don't want to, but the firewhiskey calls to me – it started summer before sixth year – when, when Mum died," she cries, cries, and cries. And I'm not as shocked as I could be – because deep down inside I knew this; I knew she was addicted. I shake my head, and lean into hug her.

"You'll get through this," I whisper. And I know she will.

--

**A/N: Wow, sorry for the information overload – and all the serious issues. I promise, most of the chapters won't be dealing with such serious things. I just needed to get this thing in there, because it's crucial to the story. Well, you'll see next chapter. Anyways, like it? Hate it? Review!**


	2. Of Pajamas and Goodbyes

Chapter Two: Of Pajamas and Good-byes

**A/N: I'm so sorry there hasn't been any Rose/Scorpius stuff yet. The last chapter wasn't very good, I know, but I'll try to make this one better and Scorpius will enter in this chapter – anyways, the first chapter was more of like an introduction to the story, kind of just getting everything started, and I needed to set up a few things that are important to the story.**

--

I wake up to the sound of crying. My senses on alert, I peek out of the curtains. Not surprised, I hear the sounds coming from Ava's bed.

"Ava?" I ask cautiously, making my way over to her, "Are you alright?" I slowly open her curtains before sitting down next to her. Considering it's almost nine o'clock, the room is almost empty, since everyone else has left for breakfast already.

"No," she whispers, wiping at her eyes.

"What's the matter? I told you you're going to get through this, I know you will," I respond.

"I know – but I was thinking last night. And I know what I need to do now, I'm just not sure if I c-can," she starts tearing up again at the end of the sentence. Before I can reply, she continues, "Rose – Rose, I need to leave."

I gasp. "What? Why?"

"I need to go to St. Mungo's – to their rehab ward. Not just for the drinking, either. To get over the d-death of my m-mom..." she trails off, letting it sink in.

"But Ava –"

"No, Rose, I can't – I won't. I have to. I already talked to Professor McGonagall about it. Rose, I'm leaving today."

"But that's so soon," I sputter, thinking up excuses, "You can't possibly leave that –"

"I am, though, Rose," she cuts me off, "But there's things I have to do first. Loose ends to tie up, you could say."

"You say that like you're never coming back. Like you're never going to get better. God, Ava, you say that like you're going to die!" I stand up, getting hysterical. "This isn't funny Ava! Do you think this is funny? Is this a joke? A sick, cruel joke?"

She shakes her head sadly. "It's no joke Rose, but I'm not going to die. I'm not sure if I'll ever be back, here, at Hogwarts," she sighs, "But before I go to McGonagall's office, come with me."

She pulls at my hand, and in a daze, I follow her out of the room.

This isn't happening.

My best friend since forever is not leaving me.

I won't have anyone without her.

Well, okay, that last statement was an exaggeration – I'll have my brother, and my, oh, a million and one cousins. But still.

I don't realize where we are until we're at the top of the Astronomy Tower. It's empty. And dark.

"Albus?" she calls hesitantly in the dark, and somehow I know what it's about. I've always known what it was about.

The cloak comes off, and Albus is there, with Scorpius. Since they're like, Siamese Twins or something. Except that now Ava is hugging me and whispering good-bye, saying she won't get a chance later. Then I'm being pushed out of the Astronomy Tower, wondering why she even brought me up there in the first place. A voice breaks me out of my daze.

"Nice pajamas, Weasley," Scorpius says, snickering and drawing out the a.

I look down, and realize I'm still in my pajamas. My flannel plaid pants and an old Holyhead Harpies tee-shirt, no less. Hiding my embarrassment, I say, "You're just jealous of them."

He snorts. "Hardly," he drawls, and I roll my eyes, "Coming Red?" he asks, snickering again.

"Uh, where?" I ask; I probably sound dumb.

"They're saying good-bye, obviously – took them long enough to get together, though – and didn't you hear your friend? She said she wouldn't have time to say good-bye to you later because you'd be in classes," he shakes his head, probably at how I'm always so zoned out of everything.

But one thing he says registers at me. "Wait," I say, "That was the last time I saw her before she leaves?" I ask, dumbfounded. I really need to learn to pay attention.

He nods.

"But I wasn't done saying good-bye!" I protest, "I have to go up there and finish –"

He grabs my arm to stop me. "Don't interrupt them, Weasley." Then he tugs me down the stairs after him, "It's your own fault, anyways," he says, "For not paying proper attention and saying good-bye to her when you have the chance. And now," he says glancing at his watch, "We're going to be late for class."

"I don't know why Albus is even friends with you," I say, and he chuckles. "I was serious, you know," I say.

"Oh, I know," he answers.

--

I spent the rest of the day running around the castle looking for Ava and then running back to class, which I keep being late too. Neither Ava nor Albus have been at any classes all day long. I'm beginning to worry.

No that's an understatement; I'm beginning to freak out.

I don't even care that I have three detentions to serve this weekend for being late.

Maybe I do. Just a smidge.

"Oy! Where've you been?" I question, when I see Albus sitting on a staircase. Finally, I'll get some answers.

"Around," he answers hoarsely.

"What's the matter with you?" I ask.

"My heart. It hurts. She left." He clutches his heart dramatically, and I can't help but let out a snort.

"Albus, you never even went out with her," I point out.

"We're going to, when she's done," he pauses, "there. When she's done there. And I've liked her for practically ever."

"I know, Albus. You were both kind of obvious about it."

His head jerks up. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, come on," I say, "Ava always got completely tongue-tied around you; and you always blushed around her and cracked lame jokes – that were not funny, I might add. It was so obvious."

"Well," he says, probably trying to think up some retort, but having no luck.

"What a nice comeback, Albus," I say sarcastically.

"You didn't let me finish," he whines.

"Go ahead," I prod, rolling my eyes, "Let's hear your ridiculously great comeback."

"As I was saying, well, I know who likes you and you're too thick too notice – _you're too thick to notice, you're too thick to no-tice!_"

"_And I'm too smart to ca-are, I'm too smart to ca-are!_" I sing back, rather badly.

"Fine, then, don't care. I'm going to bed. To sulk." He stands up and walks off

"Have fun sulking in your cold, depressing dungeon!" I call after him, and I can almost feel him rolling his eyes.

What a goofball.

Except something about our conversation struck me.

I do care who likes me.

I hate Albus. What a little git.

--

**A/N: There's chapter two! Please review! (That was totally a rhyme). There was a little bit of Rose/Scorpius hinting in there. One guess who it is that likes Rose – I know you all know who it is, obviously, judging by the pairing in this story. Now you definitely know if you didn't know before. The next chapter will, hopefully, be much more eventful. We'll see.**

**Lots of love, and PLEASE REVIEW, **

**Paige**


	3. Of Lists and Letters

**A/N: Okay, I have something uber-important to tell all you readers. I know this story has gotten almost 400 hits, but I haven't had a single review. I don't know if the story is bad or good, but I really want some kind of feedback, as long as it's not flaming, constructive criticism is fine. Even if you review just telling me you liked the story, or whatever, I'd be happy – Now, I'm just really sad I haven't gotten any reviews yet. I really didn't want to do this, because I always thought it was unfair to bribe readers, but I'm not going to post the next chapter (Chapter 4) until I have at least 5 reviews. I hate to do this, but a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do.**

**On a lighter note, here's chapter three. Enjoy! (:**

**Chapter Three: Of Lists and Letters**

--

I've ran the possibilities over in my head countless times.

So far, I've concluded that whoever likes me is one of Al's friends. Unfortunately, he has a lot of friends.

Either that, or he was lying about the whole thing. With Albus, the conniving Slytherin he is, that is definitely a possibility.

So after hours of drastic 'research' I have a list. With commentary.

**Option #1:** He made it up to mess with my head. Very likely.

**Option #2:** Gregory Zabini, Slytherin 7th year. Again, very likely. He's pretty close to Albus, and he used to stare at me all the time last year. Of course, he kind of stares at everyone – his mouth is always lopsided during classes with drool dribbling down his chin. _Ew_. Maybe not so likely.

**Option #3:** Zachary Corner, a 7th year. He knows Albus. A little. He's a Ravenclaw. A very hot Ravenclaw. Okay, probably not Zachary.

**Option #4: **Dylan Baddock, 7th year Slytherin. He's okay looking, shiny brown hair. Vivid blue eyes. Don't know why he's in Slytherin, though. Very possible. _I'm_ crossing _my_ fingers – after all, he is the next best looking boy in the school, only second to Zachary of course.

**Option #5:** Jeremy Flint, Slytherin; he idolizes Albus to no extent. Had a minor crush on me while I was in third year – and he was in first. God, I hope not.

**Option #6: **Vincent Goyle, Slytherin 7th year. He's friends with Albus, but it's probably not him, considering he loathes all Gryffindors. Moving on.

**Option #7:** Michael Nott, another 7th year Slytherin. Not very possible. Plus he has a big nose, and that is just a huge turn-off.

**Option #8:** Cole Pucey. One year behind me, but he is very tall for his age, so it could work. He's handsome enough, I suppose.

**Option #9: **Scorpius Malfoy, obviously a Slytherin and a 7th year. Not likely because everytime we're in the same room he takes a jab at me. That's even worse than a big nose. Well, okay, maybe not.

So I was definitely facing a dilemma. It wasn't a very attractive list, save for Zachary and Dylan, and I knew it probably wasn't either of them. Well, a girl can dream.

I sigh, and tuck the list under my pillow for safe keeping. I can guarantee that by the end of this week Albus will definitely be on the receiving end of one of my bat-bogey hexes. Serves him right for traumatizing me like this.

"Are you coming to breakfast?" Constance asks quietly. I smile at her; she's been making an extra effort to be nice to me since Ava left. I never really noticed Constance much before; I mean, she was so shy. But now we're actually starting to become friends.

"Of course," I reply, "Just one second." I pull on my shoes and run a brush through my auburn hair one last time, before we slowly head down to the Great Hall.

We take our seats quietly at the Gryffindor table, quickly blending in. Sneakily, I look over at the Slytherin table, scanning the possible suspects. No clues there. Then, I sneak a look at Albus. He looks miserable, with black circles under his eyes and his head is plopped down on the table.

I should be the one looking like that – after all, Ava was my best friend.

Then again, Albus was always overly dramatic.

After I've finished my eggs and toast, I excuse myself from the table and head over to the Slytherin table.

"You look sad," I comment sliding in next to Albus.

"Yes," he says.

"I'm sorry about yesterday," I apologize.

"Yea, me too," he says.

"Got any plans for three o'clock?" I ask. He shakes his head no. "Good, meet me in the library and we can talk."

"Rose, I don't wanna talk –" But I pay him no mind and leave the table, heading out of the Great Hall so I can go to Potions.

--

At three o'clock sharp, I enter the library, under the watchful eye of Madam Pince. She's so old now, especially because she was the librarian at school when my parents were here. I suspect she'll end up like Professor Binns, and be a ghost librarian, but I'm obviously not going to tell her that.

Five minutes later, Albus decides to grace me with his presence.

"Hello Rose," he greets stiffly. I stare at him as he sits down across from me.

"What's up with you?" I ask.

He shrugs. Okay, no answer then.

"You wanna talk about me first, or about you?" I ask. He makes a face.

"How 'bout neither?" he asks.

"Okay, you. Look Albus, you can't sulk your whole life. Snap out of it. Just, write her some mushy-gushy letter or something."

His mouth opens. "I can write her letters?" he asks.

I roll my eyes. "Duh, idiot, she's not under quarantine, you know."

"That's bloody brilliant!" He says loudly, causing Madam Pince to send a glare in his direction. He grins sheepishly. "I gotta go, Rose, and write a letter, oh, I can't believe ..."

"Wait! What about me?" I call after him, but he's already running out of the library. I sigh, and pull out a piece of parchment. Might as well write a letter.

_Dear Ava,_

_How is, um, rehab? I hope you're recovering and not sneaking out to any wild parties. Sorry, bad joke._

_Albus has been miserable without you, just so you know. He's driving me up the wall, but I suppose you don't care._

_I really miss you. I seriously need a best friend here to talk about stuff with. I'm not sure if you want to hear all my problems, but I'll load them on you anyway, and you can write me a letter back with all your problems (and hopefully some answers for me)._

_I think I might be failing History of Magic. Like seriously. We're learning something I don't even understand, or else I'm just not paying enough attention. You know, it's really hard to pay attention in that class. Right now, I rather envy you – no history of magic._

_I also have a boy dilemma. I can hear you now – **"Rose Weasley? Interested in boys?"** Ha ha, and it's not funny. I was having an argument with Albus the other day, and he told me that he knew who liked me. At first, it didn't bother me, but now, it's eating away at me._

_I made a list of possible boys, but I don't know who. I need some girl time right now._

_Missing You,_

_Rose_

I roll up the parchment and seal it before standing up and making my way out of the library.

Once I reach the owelry, I call to my owl, Ailey.

"Fancy meeting you here," a voice says, not exactly rudely, but not exactly nicely either. I turn around.

"Hello, Scorpius," I answer.

"Rose," he nods his head, "Sending a letter then?" he asks.

I nod. "You?"

"Of course. Just an update to my mum and dad." Is Scorpius actually being civil with me? "What about you?"

"Letter to a friend," I say, and he nods.

"Is that your owl?" he asks.

"Yes, her name is Ailey."

"Ailey ... interesting name," he remarks.

"Well then, let's hear your owl's name,"

"Jasper," he says, petting the pure black owl behind the ears affectionately, "He's very well behaved." I look down at my own light brown small owl, who's chirping madly and nibbling at my finger.

"Oh," I say, and I see a hint of a smirk appearing at his lips. "Well then, I'll just be sending my letter."

I address my bird quietly, "To Ava at St. Mungo's, and fast, Ailey, make sure you get a reply," before sending her out the window.

I look over at Scorpius, who's just sending Jasper out the window as well.

We both move for the door at the same time – except only one person can fit through the door at a time. Of course, our arms brush.

He jumps back. "Ladies first," he says, and I quickly leave the owelry.

For some odd reason, my arm is tingling like mad, and I can't wrap my head around the fact that I just had my first ever decent conversation with Scorpius Malfoy.

--

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. 5 reviews and I'll post Chapter 4!**

**Lots of love,**

**Paige**


	4. Of Quidditch Practice and Dates

**A/N: Sorry everyone, for not updating sooner. I've been super busy, and I just took PSAT's today, so my schedule should (hopefully) clear up, at least a little bit.**

**Wow you guys, thanks for the reviews! Since you were all so super good with the reviews, this chapters a little bit longer than all the others. I hope you will all keep reviewing. (For who asked, Ava is pronounced Ay-va.) I put a little bit of Scorpius P.O.V in here, so I really hope you like it. I probably won't have too much Scorpius P.O.V in the story, but I thought it was important to include it in part of the chapter, because it was a conversation between just Albus and Scorpius, and I couldn't have Rose in there, but I needed it in the story, so well, you'll see. Sorry for rambling.**

**Disclaimer: Sorry, I don't own Harry Potter. Or Scorpius.**

**Chapter Four: Of Quidditch Practice and Dates**

--

_Dear Rose,_

_Thanks for your letter. As a matter of fact, I also received one from Albus. Don't worry, I'm not 'sneaking out to any wild parties' as you so kindly put it._

_I've been feeling horrible without Albus (and you too, of course)._

_So, I can't really do much about History of Magic – and you would never be able to fail any class. But if there's any class you would come close to failing, it would definitely be History of Magic._

_Someone likes you, huh? I can't say I'm surprised. You were always a very likable person. Ha ha. But seriously, I'm not that surprised ... as to who it is, well, that's hard. I asked Albus in my letter to him, but I don't know how long it's going to take him to reply. He could have been just saying that to mess with your head, too, but I'm sure you've probably already considered that._

_Anyways, talk to Albus about it, and keep your eye open for any weird behavior from any boys._

_Everything here is going great. I haven't found myself in any problem situations – the staff is so nice, and everybody here is in either the same predicament as me or a similar one. I'm adjusting fairly well, but I do miss Hogwarts. Hope to see you soon._

_Mail me back,_

_Ava_

I stare at the letter for a few minutes. Any suspicious behavior from boys ... hmmm, did Scorpius' actual conversation with me yesterday count?

It's been 2 days since I wrote Ava, and since my encounter with Scorpius in the owelry.

I haven't ran into him since. I mean, I see him sitting with Albus at the Slytherin table, but I haven't actually talked to him or anything.

"Rose?" I hear Constance ask, "Is everything alright?"

I nod my head, clearing it of my previous thoughts. "Everything is fine."

"Oh, good," she pauses, "When's the first Quidditch game?"

"In five weeks time," I glance at the clock, "I actually have to get to practice now; I almost forgot." I stand up. "Bye, Constance, see you later."

"Bye Rose." I walk out the portrait hole, hurrying down to the Quidditch pitch. I'm five minutes late.

I get into the changing room and put on my gold and red robes before grabbing my Nimbus 3000.

"Oy, Rose!" Charlie Bell calls when I get out on the pitch. "Where've you been? It's the first practice of the year!"

"Sorry!" I glance around the pitch; Tryouts were yesterday, and we have two new beaters, and a new keeper. Charlie, the captain, is also a chaser.

"S'Alright!" He calls back, "But just get up here; we're trying out some new formations, alright?"

"Got it!" I yell back, swinging my leg my leg over the side of my broom and racing off into the air.

The rest of our practice was spent trying out some new formations, and getting used to the beaters and keeper. Finally, it was over. A bludger had grazed my arm, and a purple bruise was forming.

"What was up with you today, Rose?" Charlie asks as we walk off the pitch.

"I just have some stuff on my mind," I say.

He nods. "Want to talk about it? I mean, I heard your friend left, and stuff, that must me tough."

I sigh. "Yeah, it is." _And I don't know who likes me,_ but I wasn't going to say_ that_.

"I know how you feel. When I was eight, one of my neighborhood friends moved to France. I think she goes to Beauxbatons now," he pauses, "Well, it was a long time ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that," I respond, "I'll see you tomorrow," I say, turning towards the girls' changing rooms.

"Wait, Rose!" he calls, when I'm halfway inside the door.

"Yea?" I ask, turning around.

He blushes. "Doyouwantogotohogsmeadewithme?" he asks, it coming out in a blur. I honestly don't understand a single word of what he just said.

"What was that?" I ask, confused.

He takes a deep breath. "There's a Hogsmeade trip in four weeks from now. I was wondering if, you didn't have any plans that is, I mean, if you do, you don't have to –"

I cut off his rambling. "I'd love to go with you to Hogsmeade, Charlie."

His face visibly brightens, and I suppress the urge to roll my eyes. "Really?" He asks, and I nod. "That's great – I-I'll talk to you later, alright?" He starts walking backwards, and runs into the wall. I try not to laugh. "I'll, uh, see you later!" He calls, turning bright red and disappearing into the Quiddtich changing rooms.

And before I know it, I've forgotten all about what Albus said about someone liking me.

--

I skip up to the library in a happy mood. After all, I have a date. When you look past all of Charlie's stupidness and clumsiness, he's a pretty decent person, and good looking too.

I don't get dates that often. I've only had a few boyfriends. So I'm obviously excited. I'd already written my letter to Ava, telling her about it. She's bound to be excited too.

Anyways, once I enter the library, I see Albus sitting at the table in the far corner, stabbing his parchment furiously. I walk over to him and grab the quill from his hand.

"What in the world are you doing?" He asks.

"I'm looking out for the well-being of the parchment," I answer, still smiling. He yanks back the quill. "No need to be so rude," I say.

He ignores me.

"Or you can be rude," I say, sitting down across from him, and slowly opening my bag.

"What's put you in such a good mood?" he asks, grumpily.

I grin at him. "I thought you would never ask," I say, throwing my bag on the ground, so that Madam Pince throws me a look. "Sorry," I mouth at her. "Anyways," I continue, turning back to Albus, "I have a date to Hogsmeade in four weeks."

He snorts. "Took him long enough," He remarks.

"What in the world are you talking about?" I ask, confused.

He rolls his eyes. "He didn't tell you when he asked you?" He questions, raising his eyebrows, "I thought he would ..."

"Tell me what?" I ask.

"How he's liked you since at least third year – or, at least, that's when he realized it," he answers.

"Charlie?" I question.

"What about him?" he asks, now confused. _Serves him right._

"Charlie asked me to Hogsmeade, doofus."

Albus nearly chokes on, well, nothing. He starts coughing, and I get up and thump him on the back. Finally, he can talk again.

"I thought – I thought you were talking about someone else," he says.

I shake my head. "No, Charlie asked me. Isn't it great?" I ask.

He narrows his eyes, before looking back down at his paper. "Bloody brilliant," he mumbles.

"Fine," I say, picking up my bag, "I'm leaving."

"Good riddance," he answers.

-- **(SCORPIUS P.O.V)**

I'm sitting in the Slytherin seventh-year dorm, trying to do my transfiguration homework when Albus walks in. He slams the door behind him before throwing his bag across the room, and throwing _himself_ on his bed.

"What's up with you mate?" I ask.

"Nothing," he mumbles.

"Has wittle-Ava still not written you back? Is wittle-Albus a wittle-heartbroken?" I tease. I'm greeted with a pillow to the head.

"Shut up, Scorpius," he says, "Just for that, I'm not going to share my important information with you," I'm pretty sure he's smirking.

"See if I care," I answer, because frankly, I really don't. I turn back to my homework.

"Not even if it has something to do with an certain red-head seventh year Gryffindor?" he asks, and I know he's smirking.

_Rose_. My breath catches in my throat. Ever since third year; every time I think of her my heart always skips a beat. And when I see her – God, I can't even describe it. _Rose_. Her beautiful auburn hair. _Rose._ I think I'm in love –

"Do you want to know or not?" he asks, and this time I throw the pillow at him.

"Of course I want to know, you idiot."

"Name calling is not going to get you anywhere in life, Scorpius," he warns.

"Fine," I say, "Please?"

"Since you asked nicely, but I'm warning you, you aren't going to like it. Just like you haven't liked a lot of my news about Rose in the past," he says, and I groan, already picturing what he's going to say, but I let him continue, "Rose has a date," he finishes.

Of course. All of his news about Rose is _always_ about her having a date. Or a boyfriend. Or both.

"You should've just asked her out man," he says.

"But I can't – she's Rose!"

He crinkles his nose in disgust. "Yea, she's Rose, what's so special about her?"

"I don't know! I can't just ask her out – I mean, I've always come off as arrogant to her, she'd probably say no, and I don't know!" I cry out.

"Well then, just show her the real you. End of story."

"No, not end of story," I say, "I'm never going to get a date with Rose at this point – I don't see why you just can't put in a good word for me," I whine.

"Because she's my cousin, and the thought of her with any guy is utterly repulsing to me. And I don't put in 'good words' for any guy, not even you, Scorp, my best friend – you don't know how many guys have asked me to put in a good word for them with Rose, or Lily, or espicially Dominique, while she was still here," he says.

"You're right," I answer, "Sorry – it's just hard, I guess, is all. So who is it this time?"

"Charlie," he answers, "Chaser and captain on the Quidditch Team."

"_I'm_ on the Quiddtich Team," I point out.

"Yea," he snorts, "The enemy team."

-- (ROSE P.O.V)

Albus is such a git. '_Good riddance.'_ Whatever.

But something is bothering me – who did he mean when he said he thought it was someone else? I remember now when he'd said he knew who liked me.

Was he talking about them? Suddenly, Al walks into the Great Hall with Scorpius. Scorpius looks at me, offers a small smile, and looks away.

What was that? Oh God, was he talking about Scorpius? It couldn't be Scorpius ... could it?

I think I need to write another letter to Ava.

**A/N: So there it is, five full pages in all it's glory. Pretty please, do review. **

**Love you all, Paige**


	5. Of Duels and Detentions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, and if you haven't realized that by now, I think you have some serious issues.**

**A/N: The reviews went down, and that makes me sad. There's just one thing I don't get, you guys. On this story I have almost 1000 hits and just 7 reviews and 4 (well, now 5) chapters. On my Hannah Montana story, _When I'm With You_****, I have only 200 hits, but somehow 6 reviews – and I only have 2 chapters on that one! What gives?**

**Please, please, everyone who reads this story, leave a review – you can totally leave them anonymously, you know – I made it so you guys could do that.**

**Anyhoo ... here's chapter five, cinco, numero five-o ... sorry, I got a little carried away there.**

**Chapter Five: Of Duels and Detentions**

--

"Three-and-a-half weeks of detention, I think, for the both of you."

"But Professor –" Adrienne complains.

"No buts, Ms. Wilkes; I am headmaster and my decision is final. You will both be able to compete in the upcoming Quidditch Match, as well as go to Hogsmeade; however, your detention will be three hours a day, or rather night, and you will not be able to attend Quidditch practices until you serve all 25 days of your detention."

Three-and-a-half weeks of detention. Thank God I can still go to the first quidditch match of the season against Slytherin, except that I'm going to miss so much practice, what's the point? 25 days. Three hours each day.

Mum's gonna kill me.

I bet Dad will be proud, though he'll pretend to be mad when Mum's around.

This has got to be at the top of the list of stupidest things I've ever done. But I'd do it again, if I had to. I'd almost be glad to.

-- **(FLASHBACK)**

_Oh my god, it wasn't Scorpius, was it?_

_Would that explain his strange behavior the other day?_

_I shook my head to clear its irrational thinking. It couldn't be him. It just couldn't. _

_Before I could change my mind, I stood up and hurried over to the Slytherin table, receiving a rude glare from Adrienne Wilkes. As usual, I ignore her. _

"_'Sup Albus," I say, sliding in next to him and glancing at Scorpius discreetly. He just sits there, eating his food, and I wonder if it maybe isn't him._

_Albus sighs. "How many times do I have to tell you Rose? **Don't** come over here; it's a death sentence."_

_I glance around the table. Okay, so maybe some people are glaring at me. But who cares, right?_

"_Your cousin's right," comes a nasty sneer, and I turn around to see Adrienne behind me. Of course it's her, although she usually tries not to talk to me._

"_I can be here if I want. It's a free," I pause "well, castle." I finish lamely._

"_A free castle," she mimicks rudely, "We don't live in America, Weasel."_

_I roll my eyes. "I know we don't, because unlike you, I actually passed History of Magic."_

_She sneers. Again. "I don't really care. And you shouldn't be over here; you're contaminating our table. Go back home to be with your filthy Mudblood mother."_

_Instantly, my stare turns to hate and I stand up, nostrils flaring, a bad Weasley habit. "No one," I say, "And I mean **no one** insults my mother."_

_Adrienne looks smug. "I just did."_

"_Rose, don't do this," Albus warns, but I choose to ignore him._

"_Obviously you're Mum and Dad didn't teach you any manners; probably too busy finishing Voldemort's dirty work with the rest of their little Death Eater friends."_

_Her eyes flash dangerously._ "_Care to take this into the outside, Weasel?"_

"_Rose, don't," Albus warns again._

"_I'd be glad to." I march out of the hall with Adrienne hot on my heels. We walk far out onto the grounds, near the forest, and away from prying teacher eyes, followed by a few students. Among them, Albus, Scorpius, Charlie, and a few other Gryffindor and Slytherins. In total there's about fifteen of us. A Slytherin whom I don't recognize steps forward to take charge of the duel._

"_Back to back you two," he says._

_We oblige, and Adrienne smirks at me. "Good luck Weasel – you'll need it."_

"_On my mark," the Slytherin begins, and we start taking steps backward, wands at ready, "One ..." and__ we're facing each other, "Two –"_

"_**Impedimenta!**" Adrienne screams, sending me flying backwards. I can hear the Gryffindors' (And Albus, whose yell of 'bloody hell!' is hard to miss) screaming about unfairness. _

_The second I hit the ground, I fire back. "**Levicorpus!**" Adrienne shrieks, dangling from her ankle, and I use the time to stand up._

"_**Liberacorpus,**" someone mutters at her, and she falls to the ground, yet lands on her feet._

"_**Incarcerous!**" She screams at me._

"_**Protego!**" I shout back, and she barely manages to duck her spell as it comes back at her._

_The next one, however, catches me off guard. "**Locomotor Rose!**" And I'm flying in the air at her will. This really can't be good._

_I try to fire spells at her, but she's moving me around too much for me to get proper aim._

"_Let her down!" Albus yells._

_She turns to smile sweetly at him, and opens her mouth to answer, but I take advantage of her obliviousness._

"_**Furnuncular!**" I yell, and she shrieks, instantly covered in boils._

_She's pointing her wand at me when McGonagall starts walking towards us. The other students scatter, leaving me in the air, and Adrienne covered in boils._

"_Put down your wand now, Ms. Wilkes." Adrienne obliges. Instantly, I come crashing down, and before anyone can raise a wand, I land on my arm very, very hard. I let out a cry of pain._

_McGonagall rushes to me. "Oh dear, right now I'm getting you to the Hospital Wing, but come with me, Ms. Wilkes, because once Ms. Weasley is situated, and your boils have been cleared, we will all discuss both of your punishments."_

-- **(****END FLASHBACK)**

And that is how I ended up in the Hospital Wing with 25 days of detention.

Soon after, Adrienne leaves, boil-free I am sad to say, and Madam Pomfrey tells me that I will have to stay overnight while my bones are mended and my bruises tended too. Brilliant.

"Hey Rose," Constance says coming in, followed by Morgan. "How're you doing?"

I pull myself up. "Okay, I guess. How many people know?" I ask.

Morgan winces. "The whole school, practically."

I roll my eyes. "And Adrienne isn't helping this any, is she?"

Constance shakes her head. "I'm afraid not. She's already telling people about how she creamed you."

I snort. "If anybody creamed anyone, it was me creaming her. She cheated, too."

"I know, Albus told us," Morgan says, "He's waiting outside to see you. You want us to go now so he can come in?"

While I loved my friends, Albus was my cousin and knew me a lot better. Especially since Ava wasn't here anymore. "Yes, please," I requested, "If you don't mind."

"Of course not," Constance said, getting up, "Bye Rose." Morgan echoes her good-bye and the two of them leave the Hospital Wing.

Albus comes in, grinning from ear-to-ear.

"That wasn't a bad duel for a girl," he says, sitting down on the edge of my bed and grabbing a licorice wand from the pile of sweets Constance and Morgan left me.

I hit his shoulder playfully. "It wasn't that bad!"

He grins. "You're right – you were bloody brilliant, even with her cheating and all. Blimey, though, when your Mum finds out ..." he shudders, then continues. "Anyways, how much detention do you have?"

I sigh. "Three-and-a-half weeks. But don't worry, I'll still be there to kick your ass at Quidditch in the first match."

He grins. "Don't count on it. We won the House Cup last year."

"Yet we won it the year before. And the year before that."

He sticks out his tongue out at me. "And the year before that we –"

"No, Ravenclaw won it that year."

Albus stares at me. "Did they really?" he asks, and I nod. He sits there, probably trying to remember it, and then a look of realization dawns across his face.

"I remember now!" He exclaims, "That was not a good Quidditch Year."

"As long as Hufflepuff didn't win," I say, and he grins again, pulling me in for a one-armed hug.

--

**A/N: Not as long as the last one, but who knows, if I get lots of reviews, maybe the chapters will be longer. Just an idea.**

**P.S. Thank you tons to the people who have reviewed consistently, or even at all. But for those who haven't ... well, just review now, please.**

**Love, love, love,**

**Paige**


	6. Of Butterbeer and Boyfriends

**A/N: This is way overdue, please don't be mad! And I'm sorry it's so short and that the last chapter was a pointless filler. I've been experiencing sever writers' block, so I'm sorry the last chapter sucked, and this one probably does too. I want to thank Missdagane for being a consistent reviewer. (: I also want to thank Tajzanna for the advice – I'll try to speed things up. I put in a few fillers because I didn't want to rush into anything with the story, but this chapter should be somewhat eventful (I hope). I'll try not to have anymore fillers. Please review.**

**P.S. This chapter jumps ahead 4 weeks to the Hogsmeade trip.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. That belongs to the fantastic J.K. Rowling.**

**Chapter six: Of Butterbeers and Boyfriends**

--

I pick up my wand from the table and head out into the common room, where Charlie is waiting for me.

"You look nice," he comments once I'm standing next to him.

"Thanks," I answer, and motion to the portrait hole, "Shall we?"

"We shall," he responds, and I let out a small giggle at how lame we sound as we make our way towards the Great Hall.

We line up with the rest of the students anxiously awaiting the first Hogsmeade trip of the year. I always find this funny because you can tell which year each student is in.

The first years are milling about the entrance to the great hall, looking longingly at the older kids' good fortune.

The few second years hanging around just look pissed.

The third years have these really excited looks on their faces, like a kid on Christmas morning.

The fourth years are trying to look cool by rolling their eyes as if they've been to Hogsmeade a million times, but you can tell they're a little antsy and excited.

The fifth years are anxiously checking their hair in pocket mirrors because this is the first year they actually have _dates_ to Hogsmeade.

The sixth years look almost bored.

The seventh years are laughing their heads off at everyone else's antics.

Ah, _life._

Filch checks our permission slips, eying them suspiciously (as he does everyone's), before grudgingly letting us go. I can hear a group of third year girls behind us squealing in excitement.

"So," Charlie says, shoving his hands in his pockets, "Where do you want to go?"

I shrug. "Anywhere – no, I take that back, anywhere except Madame Pudifoots."

"I was so looking forward to a nice cup of tea," he jokes.

I snort. "No thank you," I say, "How about the Three Broomsticks? I know so many people go there, but I _really_ want some butterbeer."

He nods. "The Three Broomsticks it is," he says.

We reach the Three Broomsticks and order two butterbeers before weaving through the crowd and finding a small table in a corner of the shop. I climb up onto a stool across from Charlie and take a sip of my butterbeer.

"Do you think you're ready for the game next week, with missing so much practice and all?" he asks.

I shrug. "I have to be ready, I guess. I'll just wing it, and besides, Adrienne missed just as much practice as me, so I think our teams are even."

He nods. "Definitely."

And then there's one of those dreaded awkward silences, and I can hear Charlie slurping the last bit of his butterbeer. Really, really loudly. And then he burps. _Ick._

"So," he says, wiping his mouth on his sleeve, without even saying excuse me, "I'm glad you decided to come with me. I mean, my last girlfriend was a total retard who only talked about—" he drones on and on about his past girlfriends.

Not my idea of a good time.

I glance around the shop, noticing a few people. I see Albus sitting with Scorpius a few tables over. Albus is staring at me. I stick my tongue out at him, and he sticks his out too.

I glance back down at my butterbeer – it's empty, _an excuse._

"I'm gonna go get another butterbeer," I say, "You want one?"

"Sure," Charlie answers. I get up and walk by Albus' table, stopping for a second to kick his shin.

"Ow!" he yelps, "What the bloody hell was that for?"

"I needed to kick someone." I say.

He smirks. "That bad, huh?"

I nod, seriously. "Torture, Albus, it's total torture. You can't even imagine."

"What'd he do?" Albus asks.

"He will not stop talking about his old girlfriends and how they were bitches. And then he burped. I hate it when people burp."

"Hold on a sec," Albus says, downing his butterbeer. Then he pulls back and lets out a loud burp. I jump back.

"Albus!" I cry, and Scorpius laughs, quickly turning it into a cough when I glare at him.

"So why'd you come over here?" he asks.

"I need you to tell me what to do," I plead, "How do I get him to not like me?"

"Just tell him you don't like him, Rose, it's simple."

"But I can't do that!" I protest. "'Oh by the way, Charlie, I think you're an ass without manners. I don't like you and our date is over. Have a nice day.'" I say sarcastically.

Albus laughs. "That's bloody perfect!"

I shake my head. "No – something else. Something good. What is the one thing, Albus, that would make you not like a girl?"

Albus shakes his head. "I dunno – I guess, if she's unattractive, like you," he jokes.

"Thanks," I say sarcastically, and he snickers.

"Well – if she's taken – I got it!" He says, sitting up straighter, a smug smile on his face. "You tell him you have a boyfriend already and that you thought you two were going as friends. Hah! That's a real turn-off – the old 'friends' card."

I snort. "And where is my so-called boyfriend?" I ask.

He grins wickedly. "_Scorpius_."

--

**A/N: Ahh! A cliffhanger ... kind of. We're finally getting some headway on the Rose/Scorpius relationship. Pretty please review!**

**Love, love, love**

**Paige**


	7. Of Vanilla Kisses and Cinnamon Scents

**A/N: Thank you for all of the lovely reviews! : D **

**P.S. I stared a new Teddy/Victoire story ... although it's a bit, I suppose you could say, darker than this story, but please go check it out!**

**P.P.S. I put another Scorpius P.O.V in here.**

**And now, the moment you've all been waiting for ...**

**Chapter Seven: Of Vanilla Kisses and Cinnamon Scents**

--

**RECAP: I snort. "And where is my so-called boyfriend?" I ask.**

**He grins wickedly. "_Scorpius._"**

Scorpius starts coughing madly, and Albus thumps him hard on the back.

"Are you bloody mental?" I ask loudly, causing a few people to stare at me.

"It could work," Albus defends himself.

I raise an eyebrow questioningly. "Yeah, I'm sure it's very believable – 'Oh, by the way Charlie, did I happen to mention I was dating Scorpius Malfoy? No? Oh, well I am.'"

"You're dating Scorpius Malfoy?!" A voice booms from behind me. I turn on my heel.

"Charlie – how much did you hear?" I ask, trying to sound innocent.

He shakes his head. "Enough to know that you're dating Scorpius Malfoy, yet you went on a date with me," he sighs, and runs a hand through his hair, "Is this some kind of joke to you Rose? Oh, let's all go and make a fool out of Charlie!"

I need to think – fast. I gulp, knowing I'll have to go with Albus' plan. I can tell Albus knows this, because he is smirking at me.

"I – I'm sorry. I didn't think it was a date," I lie.

"Sure," he says sarcastically, sounding hurt. I feel horrible. None the less, I continue my act.

"No – I thought we were going as friends!" I exclaim. "I did!"

"Yeah?" he asks, and I nod quickly. "Well I don't believe you. How do I know you guys weren't plotting to make a fool out of me? How do I know you're even dating Scorpius? Huh? Are you? Or were you just saying that because you don't like me and realized this date was a bad idea?" Boy, he sure hit_ that _on the head.

"They're dating," Albus cuts in, since neither me nor Scorpius seem capable of saying anything, or even opening our mouths.

"I don't believe you," Charlie states.

"Well," Albus says, "You should." _He shouldn't. We're lying through our teeth._

"Prove it," he commands, and my mouth drops open.

"P-prove it?" I ask, my voice getting slightly squeaky and high-pitched.

"Yea," he says, raising an eyebrow, "Prove it."

"How?" Albus asks.

Charlie shrugs. "It's up to you. Although, a kiss would do the trick – unless, Rose, you're lying and you would never, ever in a million years kiss him. I know you wouldn't. So kiss him, Rose, or admit it. And we both know you would never kiss him."

Suddenly, I am overcome with this surge of anger at Charlie, and the need to prove him wrong. In a moment of temporary insanity, I walk up to Scorpius, and before either of us can comprehend what I am doing, I grab his face in both of my hands and kiss him full on the mouth. _Holy shit_, is the first thought that comes to my mind, _what am I doing?_

**-- (SCORPIUS P.O.V.)**

Rose's lips are on mine. Rose Weasley has her lips pressed against mine. Hell, Rose Weasley is kissing me. And it feels good – it feels right. Her lips taste like vanilla and cinnamon, the way she always smells. It makes me melt.

Much too soon, she pulls away and I am left breathless. She doesn't look at me, but I can see her cheeks tinged with pink.

"Happy?" she asks Charlie, who's staring with his mouth open.

He shakes his head. "I would cut you from the Quidditch Team if it wasn't against the rules – no personal relationships may interfere with tryouts and/or cutting people from the team," he says icily.

"I would quit anyway if I didn't love Quidditch so much," she fires back. He glances her way one more time, shaking his head silently, before storming out of the Three Broomsticks. She looks over at Albus and me, turning red once again, probably remembering what just happened.

"Gotta go," she says, and jets out of the Three Broomsticks so fast, you'd think the place had just been infested with a deadly disease.

I sigh, and slam my head against the table.

Albus smirks at me. "I don't want details," he begins, screwing up his nose in disgust, "But was it a good kiss?"

"Bloody amazing," I answer, the sound muffled by my face being pressed against the table.

"What are you going to do about it?" he asks.

I look up from the table. "What do you mean?" I ask.

He rolls his eyes. "Well, you'll have to talk to her about it some time."

I shake my head. "I don't know how – I want to. I want to know what she thought about it. I want to know if she liked it. I want to know if she likes _me_."

Albus stares at me. "Then go get her," he says. Without another word, I stand up and leave. I have to find her.

**-- (ROSE P.O.V.)**

Oh my god. Oh my god. _Oh. My. God._

I can't believe I just did that. My head is still reeling from just thinking about it. I leave the the Three Broomsticks as soon as I can, and make my way down to the edge of Hogsmeade; by the fence overlooking the Shrieking Shack.

I sigh, and kick around the few leaves that have begun to litter the ground. I think about sneaking under the gate and going down to the Shrieking Shack. I've always wanted to go down and see what's there.

I glance behind me and see no one. I am just about to sneak under the gate when someone calls me.

"Rose!" I instantly recognize it as Scorpius' voice. "Rose! Is that you?"

Slowly, I turn around. "Yea," I answer, "It's me." And I am unable to stop the pink blush that creeps up into my cheeks.

"Hey," he says, coming closer. "Do you think we could talk?"

I nod. What other choice do I have? I mean, it's not as if the ground will just open up and swallow me whole, although at this point I really wish it would.

"Good. Listen, I just - " he pauses, appearing to be looking for the right words. "The kiss," he blurts out, blushing slightly. "I – we – the school will be talking." He scratches the back of his neck awkwardly.

"I know," I say, "I'm sorry about that. It's just – it was the only thing I could think to do, you know?" I feel embarrassed now, and start rocking back and forth on my heels.

"It's okay," he says, "But what should we, um, tell everyone?" he asks.

I shrug. "That it was a one time thing? We broke up after the kiss?" I suggest.

"I – look. I want to ask you something," he looks down at his feet for a second, before looking up and staring me in the eyes. "I've, um, liked you for a while Rose," he says quietly. "Do you want to give us a try?" he asks.

My head swirls with a million thoughts. I knew it was him – all the hints Albus left, I knew it. But I don't know if I like him; I don't know how I feel about him.

I swallow the lump in my throat. "I – I'm not sure," I say, breaking eye contact. "I mean, I don't know how I feel, and – and," I sigh.

"It's okay," he says, chuckling a bit, "I was a fool. A dumb fool who believed you might actually like me." He whispers the last part under his breath.

I open my mouth to say something, but he cuts me off.

"See you later Rose." His voice is stone cold, and then he's gone. I want to run after him; I want to yell his name. I want to work things out.

Suddenly, I feel as if I've just made one of the biggest mistakes of my life. And I have no idea how to fix it.

--

**A/N: _-hides from the throwing of rotten tomatoes-_ Don't hate me for having Rose let Scorpius walk away from her! I promise, they will get together. Please review!**

**xoxo, paige!**


End file.
